DannyTimmy Power Hour 2: War of the Century
by X-Chick303
Summary: When Danny's parents drag him to a ghost convention in Dimmsdale, who else does he run into other than Timmy Turner and his fairies. But while they catch up, the Pixies are formulating a plan to make the fairies and the ghosts go to war! DISCONTINUED. FOR NOW.
1. Part 1

**Yeah, I'm writing the second one so soon after I finished the first. So sue me.**

* * *

><p>The camera panned, revealing that we're in Pixie World.<p>

Sanderson was using a laser pointer on a pie graph. "And according to our stockholders, if we keep using 37-year-plans, our success rate will diminish by 94%."

HP considered this. "If that's true, we'll have act now if we ever want to gain control of Fairy World. I assume you have a plan."

"I do," Sanderson replied in his usual pixie monotone. "We theorize that if we can get the fairies into a situation where they use ample amounts of magic, they will be drained and powerless to stop an invasion."

HP got up from his desk. "And I have just the way to induce this use of magic." He took out his cellphone. "Hello? How goes that special misson I assigned?"

Almost immediately, several pixies in ninja clothing entered the room. One came forward holding a box. "Here you go, HP. Stolen from the house of Jorgen Von Strangle."

He took the box. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am you succeeded."

Of course, with him being a pixie, you literally had no idea. Anyway, HP opened the box and took out it's contents, revealing it to be a... purple lava lamp. He took out his magic cellphone and with a_ PING!_, smoke poured out of the lamp. When it cleared, it revealed to be none other than Norm the Genie.

Oddly enough, he was in fetal position. That is, until he realized where he was. "... Hey, this isn't Jorgen's house." He noticed HP and Sanderson. "I don't know who you Cone Domes are, but thanks for getting me out of there. Mr. _Most Powerful Fairy in the Universe_ used my lamp as a urinal cake!" He shivered.

"I'm Head Pixie. And this is my assistant, Sanderson. You faced him in_ Fairy Idol,_" HP explained.

Norm scowled. "Fairy Idol. That plan could've gone better. But anyway, now that I'm not a urinal cake, I'd like to get on with my immortal life."

Norm headed for the door, only to be snapped backwards. He stared distastefully at his lamp. "Oh right, the lamp. I wouldn't be stuck with this thing if not for Turner."

"Actually, Turner is why you're here," HP said. He tossed Norm a file, labeled 'T. Turner.' It was filled with pictures and etc. "As you know, Timmy Turner is an average boy who no one understands. But you also know that he has magical fairy godparents. He's constantly getting in the way of our nefarious plans. We have a new plan, but we need Turner distracted. So, we'll be sending you to Earth to find a master in one of his friends. You'll trick that friend into wishing you free of the lamp, and Turner will try to stop you."

Norm thought about this. "What's in it for me?"

Sanderson came forward with a suitcase full of money. Norm took it. "You've convinced me. Which friend are we targeting?"

HP floated over to a wheel labeled "Wheel O' Friends." He spun it, and it landed on a new name.

"You will be targeting... Danny Fenton. According to our files, he's a half-ghost boy with ghost hunter parents. We'll get him to Dimmsdale. For now, you get there first."

Norm nodded, and reentered the lamp. Sanderson took out his phone, and pinged Norm away. He turned back to HP. "So, how do you plan on getting fairies to use large amounts of magic?"

"Tell me, Sanderson," HP said. "How is the relationship between fairies and ghosts?"

Sanderson took out a graph. "Not very good."

"Bad enough to, say, that if something happened, they would go to war?" he asked.

"Possibly," Sanderson answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Ponder it for a moment, while the camera pans in slowly and dramatically on my face," HP replied and did what passed for a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene diverts to a stage. A hand places down a pink boom box.)<strong>

_Timmy is an average kid, that no one understands._

_Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him demands-_

**(A green ray blasts the boom box, turning it into ash. It's replaced by a more high-tech one.)**

_Yo, Danny Fenton was just fourteen, when his parents built a very strange machine._

_It was designed to view a world unseen-_

**(The high-tech box is turned into a rat. It's replaced with a different boom box.)**

_Wands and wings!_

_Floaty crowny things!_

_Odd parents, Fairly Odd Parents-_

**(The box is sucked into the ghost thermos. It is replaced.)**

_And it was then Danny knew what he had to do,_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through,_

_He's here to fight, for me and you-_

**(The boom box is turned into a bird. It is replaced.)**

_It flips your lid, when you are a kid_

_With Fairly Odd Parents!_

**(This boom box is hit with with a missile. Timmy stomps out angrily, gripping a wand. Danny also stomps out, clutching the Fenton-Bazooka. At the same time, they blast at each other, then creating a sign that says "Timmy/Danny Power Hour 2." They boys get up face to face, then the sign falls on them. Wanda and Cosmo appear, then suck the screen away with the Fenton Thermos.)**

* * *

><p>"Do you have the travel case?" Maddie asked.<p>

"Of course I do!" Jack replied. "Why do you keep asking that?"

"Because whenever we go on a trip, you manage to forget it," Maddie also replied.

Danny entered and saw all the luggage. "Umm, I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but where are you guys going?"

Jack handed him a pamphlet. "We're going to the Obsessive Ghost Hunter Convention!"

Maddie snapped a suitcase shut. "Since your father and I are the world's leading experts on ghosts, we've been asked to come as guest speakers!"

Danny smiled. "Wow, they really invited you as guest speakers? I guess that means I'm gonna be home alone with Jazz for a few days."

"Of course not!" Jack said. "You're coming with us!"

Danny paled. "Jazz and I are coming with you?"

"No, honey, just you," Maddie answered. "We trust Jazz to stay home alone. Last time we did that with you, you threw a party."

He threw his arms up in the air. "It was a party I didn't even know about! And Sam and Tucker were the ones who threw it!"

"Oh sure, blame us," Sam said, for she and Tucker had been on the living room couch the whole time.

"Danny, your coming with us. End of discussion," Maddie said.

Danny flopped down onto the couch next to Tucker. "Where is this stupid convention, anyway?" He looked at the pamphlet. Then his eyes widened. "Hey, it's in Dimmsdale!"

Tucker looked over Danny's shoulder. "Isn't that were that Timmy Turner kid and his-" His voice dropped to a whisper. "-ghost friends live?"

"Yeah, it is," Danny answered. "Man, I completely forgot about him. That was a weird time we had together. Makes me wonder what he's up to now."

"Knowing him," Sam said. "It's probably cool, magical, and incredibly stupid."

* * *

><p>"Now, Timmy, this wish is cool and magical...," Wanda began.<p>

The camera panned out, revealing a deadly-looking skateboard course.

"... But it's also incredibly stupid!" she finished.

"What's so stupid about it?" Timmy asked, strapping on a helmet. "I'm just going down the most deadly course known to existence with only a helmet to protect my frail ten-year-old body." He paused. "I just answered my own question, didn't I?"

Wanda nodded.

Timmy smiled. "But apparently my frail ten-year-old mind doesn't care!" He looked down at Cosmo, who was his skate board. "Ready, Cosmo?"

"Ready, Timmy!" he replied.

Wand covered Poof's eyes.

Timmy began the long skate down the first ramp, quickly approaching a tank of sharks. As he got close, he heard a shout.

"Oh, Timmy!"

His eyes widened. "Oh no, my parents! Quick, I wish that the course was gone!"

The course disappeared, and only then did Timmy realize that he was still up pretty high in the air. He fell, promptly landing on his face. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disguised themselves as squirrels.

"Timmy, are you trying to eat topsoil again?" Mrs. Turner asked.

Timmy got his face out of the dirt, only to see his parents dressed in their old ghost fighting clothes. **(See the episode, "Poltergeeks" for info.)**

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing in those clothes?" he asked.

"Your mom and I are going to the Obsessive Ghost Hunter Convention!" Mr. Turner replied.

"And we just wanted to know if you wanted to come," Mrs. Turner added.

"They actually asking instead of just ditching him?" Wanda said to Cosmo.

"Oh no!" Cosmo shouted. "It's obvious what's going on here. Timmy's parents have been replaced by clones who actually care about his opinion!"

"Timmy, just so you know, that green talking squirrel is wrong. We are not clones who actually care about your opinion," Mr. Turner said.

"I was reading the next few chapters in Mr. Crocker's mom's book, 'How to Raise Your Child So He Doesn't End Up Like Mine.' And it said that you should give your child a choice every now and then," Mrs. Turner explained. "So, we're asking if you want to come."

Timmy got up off the ground. "I don't know. Can you give me time to think about it?"

"Sure, sweetie. But we leave in an hour, with, or without, you," she said. Then she and her husband went to get ready.

Timmy went over to his fairies. "I can't decide whether or not I want to go. Mom and Dad have never given me a choice before."

"Why don't you consider your options, sport?" Wanda suggested.

"Good idea, Wanda," Timmy said. "On one hand, if I go with them, I'll die of embarrassment. On the other hand, if I don't go, they'll most definitely leave me with Vicky."

"Then it's easy," Cosmo said. "Die of embarrassment."

"Yeah, no contest!" Timmy half-laughed. They then began walking back to the house.

"You know, Timmy, all this ghost talk has got to be getting you thinking of someone," Wanda said.

"Who would that be?" Timmy asked.

"You know... he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly? He was much more unique then the other guys?" Cosmo hinted.

Timmy thought for a moment. "Hmm... nope, no one comes to mind."

Wanda sighed. "Never mind then."

* * *

><p>"I'm Chet Ubetcha, coming to you live from the Dimmadome!" Chet said. "And here with me is Doug Dimmadome!"<p>

"Doug Dimmadome?" some bystanders asked.

"That's right, Doug Dimmadome!" Doug replied. "Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome! And I'm currently financing this here Obsessive Ghost Hunter Convention."

"I personally want to know why on Earth you would finance this convention in the first place! Ghosts aren't real," Chet asked.

"In truth, I'm not sure myself. But really short guys with sharp hats payed a lot of money for me to start it. And doggone it, I never say no to money!" he replied. "As for ghosts bein' real or not, weren't you proved wrong about that a few months back?"

"I deny everything that happened," Chet argued. "In related news, this convention will be getting a lot of guest speakers. These speakers are considered to be the smartest, most common-sensed people in the world!"

As if on cue, the Fenton RV came ripping across the parking lot, hitting several cars and sending people screaming. When it screeched to a stop, Jack Fenton jumped out.

"See, I told you that a shortcut was a good idea!" he boasted.

Maddie stepped out. "Yes, if it weren't for the going off-road, driving through corn fields, and nearly hitting the annual Old People Trying to Cross the Street Parade." She turned her head back to the car. "Danny, you can get out now!"

Danny, however, was going to trouble with that. Due to some sudden turns, his face was stuck to his window. But after a few moments, he managed to peel his face off. After he got out of the RV, he said sarcastically, "I can already tell that this is going to be_ tons_ of fun."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside of the Dimmadome, activities began. There were booths and presentations, all run by obsessive ghost hunters. Timmy was looking around, his fairies disguised as ghost balloons.<p>

"I have to admit, this is tons of fun! I mean, look at this ecto-bazooka I bought!" Timmy said, showing off the bazooka.

"Who in their right mind would sell a bazooka to a ten-year-old?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "Just some guys in white suits." The bazooka then fired, hitting a mascot dressed as a parody of Casper the Friendly Ghost.

Timmy frowned. "And now I'm bored." He tossed the bazooka aside.

"Once again, we see an example of Timmy's short attention spa- hey, look! They're selling ecto-cookies!" Cosmo stated while getting distracted.

Timmy continued walking. But then Poof noticed someone standing near a speaking panel. It was none other than Danny!

"Danny!" Poof cooed. With some pulling, Poof managed to get away from Timmy.

* * *

><p>Danny sat down and took out his laptop. He had made plans to have a video chat with his friends.<p>

"Hey, Danny!" Sam and Tucker said from the chat window.

"Hey guys. Any chance you can get in the Specter Speeder and get me out of here?" he asked.

"That boring, huh?" Sam asked.

"Totally. One of the things my parents are going to talk about is how to get ectoplasm out of clothes," he sighed.

"If you really hate it there, why did you go ahead and buy a purple ghost balloon?" Tucker asked.

"What balloon?" Danny asked. He looked to his left, to see that there was indeed a purple balloon. A balloon with... eyeballs? And a little gold crown?

In an instant, that balloon turned into Poof.

"Danny!" Poof cooed again.

Danny slammed down his computer lid. "Poof? Is that you?"

Poof nodded. "Poof poof!"

Danny then realized that Poof was in plain sight, so he grabbed him and hid under a table.

"What are you doing here? Is Timmy here with you?" Danny asked/whispered.

Poof nodded.

"Could you take me to him?" he asked.

Poof smiled and shook his rattle. _POOF! _Next thing Danny knew, he was standing right next to Timmy.

"Timmy!" Danny shouted happily.

Timmy looked at him. "Do I know you?"

Danny frowned. "It's me, Danny Fenton!"

Timmy had a blank expression.

He sighed, got down to Timmy's level, and whispered, "You know... Danny _Phantom_?"

"Oh!" Timmy said. "Now I remember. What are you doing in Dimmsdale?"

"We're at an Obsessive Ghost Hunter Convention. My parents couldn't resist." He looked at Timmy's balloons. "Hey, Cosmo. Hi, Wanda."

"Hi, Danny!", Wanda said.

"Who's Danny?" Cosmo added.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you wanna get out of here and do something fun?"

"You mean ditch our parents who'll most likely not even notice we're gone and then do something foolhardy and magic?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much," Timmy answered.

Danny smiled. "This pleases me."

Timmy looked at his fairies. "Guys, make it so!"

The fairies waved their wands, and the group was gone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Fairy World, fairies were hard at work.<p>

"Hello, viewers! I'm Fairy Hart, live at downtown Fairy World. For the past several days, fairies have been hard at work building the world's largest wand, made entirely out of playing cards. Here with me is Jorgen Von Strangle, the most powerful fairy in the universe. Now Jorgen, what made you want to start such a project?"

Jorgen laughed. "That's easy! You see, the Anti-Fairies began building their own wand out of cards. And I refused to be upstaged by those blue freaks!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo was watching TV.<p>

"I resent that comment!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Jorgen stepped over to the card wand. He held up a single card. "And now, I'll add the final card. I need absolute silence."<p>

Jorge ran up a portable staircase, leading to the top of the card wand. No one made a sound.

_PING!_ HP and Sanderson appeared, hiding behind a billboard. HP held up his cellphone, and a duplicate of Skulker appeared. The duplicate flew up behind Jorgen, who was centimeters away from placing the last card. An air-horn came up from it's shoulder, making a loud noise.

Jorgen, startled, dropped the card, and the card wand collapsed, creating a card avalanche. Once things settled, fairies's heads popped out of the sea of playing cards. Jorgen's head popped out last and he looked furious. He looked up to see the smug Skulker duplicate. The duplicate flew away, laughing.

Jorgen's face turned bright red. "_CURSE YOU, GHOST!_"

HP made the duplicate disappear, and turned to Sanderson. "Phase 1 is complete." With that, they pinged away.

* * *

><p>"So when Christmas wouldn't end, that was you?" Danny asked. He and Timmy were walking down a sidewalk, the fairies disguised as cats.<p>

"Yup. That wish is one of the many that ended in total failure," Timmy said.

"I feel for you, man. Christmas has a way making me miserable. Last Christmas, I destroyed a manuscript belonging to this ghost called the Ghost Writer because I hated the holidays. He made it that he controlled what happened in my life until I learned my lesson. It wasn't so bad, but the rhyming got irritating," Danny agreed.

"Sounds like you screwed up," Timmy laughed. "Anyway, my turn. Since you're a ghost, what's the creepiest thing you've ever encountered?"

Danny thought about that. "Hmm, I'd have to say the Fright Knight."

"The Fright Knight!" Wanda gasped. "How in the world did you encounter that psycho?"

"You've heard of him?" Timmy asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Danny said. "Cosmo and Wanda are ghosts, remember?"

"_Riiiiight_," Cosmo said, stretching the word. Wanda elbowed him, then poofed up a picture of the Fright Knight for Timmy.

Timmy took the picture. "Wow, that is creepy. But I think I know something creepier."

"What's creepier then the spirit of Halloween?" he asked. "This, I have to see."

Timmy smiled evilly, and then turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Guys, please explain things to Mr. Fenton."

With a poof, Danny was no longer standing on the sidewalk. He was in a place filled with giant building blocks, stuffed animals, and pastel colors.

"I'm Happy/Peppy Betty!" said a blonde girl who jumped out of nowhere.

"And I'm Happy/Peppy Gary!" said a boy with red hair who jumped out of nowhere.

"We're peppy happy peppy happy happy peppy hap!" they shouted at the same time. They held out a tray. "Soy cubes?"

Danny proceeded to scream, the camera panning in on his mouth, only to pull out, showing him in a fetal position back with Timmy.

"That wasn't creepy, that was downright scary," he shivered.

"Welcome to my world," Timmy said. "So, now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. When I'm not fighting ghosts, I'm usually doing my homework or watching TV. You're the one with wish-granting ghosts. You think of something," Danny said, getting up off the ground.

"Good point," Timmy said. "I wish that Danny and I could do something cool, magical, and incredibly stupid!"

The fairies returned to normal form. Wanda was about to wave her wand, but Cosmo stopped her.

"Ahem! He said 'incredibly stupid'," Cosmo pointed out.

Wanda put her arm down. "Good point."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, we see a countless number of ghosts working on some sort of giant weapon. Technus is holding blueprints, while Skulker is overseeing the progress.<p>

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's the point of this weapon?" Technus asked.

"The point of it is that I hate having to always the Ghost Child's portal to enter the human world! This weapon will not only blast an opening to there, but it will also help us finally destroy Danny Phantom!" Skulker answered. "Just one more piece, and months of work will be done!"

_PING!_ HP and Sanderson appeared behind a rock. With another ping, they had created a duplicate of Jorgen.

Skulker flew over to the weapon, and welded in the final piece. But right after he did that, the Jorgen duplicate poofed over, slammed down his wand, and blew it to smithereens. As pieces of machinery fell, the Jorgen duplicate laughed and disappeared.

The ghosts popped out of piles of debris. Skulker popped out last, and looked furious. With rage, he shouted, "_CURSE YOU, FAIRY_!"

The pixies made the duplicate disappear. "Phase 2 is complete," Sanderson said. "I'm still not sure where this plan of yours is going."

"Patience, Sanderson. Patience," HP replied as they pinged away.

* * *

><p>"YA-HOOOOO!" Timmy and Danny shouted they used jetpacks to zip through a deadly obstacle course. Sharks, missiles, etc. When they finally landed, the fairies raised up cards with scores on them. Wanda's said "10". Poof's also said "10". Cosmo's said "crab cakes".<p>

"Wow, that was awesome, Timmy!" Danny said. Besides the obstacle course, they did other magical and incredibly stupid things that day. So many things, in fact, that Danny was starting to feel a bit jealous.

"I know. That's the advantage to having mystical wish-granting fair-I mean, ghosts," Timmy said. He noticed that they had landed next to an ice cream parlor. "Hey, want some ice cream? I'd wish it up, but I actually have money to spend."

Danny was glad that Timmy didn't have a chance to show off again. "Sure. I'll wait here."

Timmy nodded walked toward the parlor. His fairies were disguised as cats.

"Timmy, are you sure that it was a good idea to leave Danny alone? You were showing off a lot. He might've gotten a bit jealous," Wanda asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Timmy replied.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other uneasily.

* * *

><p>Back with Danny, he was sitting on the curb, thinking aloud.<p>

"Timmy is a great kid, but he's a complete showoff. The only reason Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are with him is because he's miserable. I had a miserable childhood. Where were my wish-granting fairy-esque ghost?" he wondered out loud. He sighed. Then, a lava lamp rolled over and hit his hand.

Danny picked it up. "A lava lamp? Maybe I should give to to my dad. He's into stuff from the seventies."

He brushed off the dust, and blue smoke poured out of it. With a gonging noise, there floated Norm. He was talking on his cellphone.

"Yes, I want that Chinese food to Dimmsdale, not Fort Jorgen." Norm then noticed Danny. "Can I get back back to you on that?" He hung up. "Hello 'put human's name here'. I am Norm, mystical genie of the lamp. And you have been given three wishes!"

Once he finished his speech, he realized that Danny had walked off. Norm flew up in front of him. "What's the matter with you? I just offered you three wishes! Don't want to wish for a girl to like you, or money, maybe even a sandwich?"

"Look, I have bad experiences with genies. And personally, I don't need you. Timmy can just wish stuff up for me," Danny replied.

"Timmy? You mean Timmy_ Turner_?" Norm asked.

"Yes. You know him?" Danny asked.

"Know him? Beaver Boy was one of my former masters!" he replied.

"Wait. Timmy used a genie when he already had wish-granting ghosts?" Danny asked, shocked.

"Pretty much, kid. Turner is a little greedy when wishes are involved. Especially when genie wishes are rule-free," Norm replied. "So, how about it? Want to give me a try?"

Danny thought about it, then said, "I wish for a million bucks."

"That's the spirit!" Norm said and snapped his fingers. _GONG!_

Danny didn't see any money. Then the ground started to shake. Heading toward him was a stampede of deer. Quickly turning intangible, he managed to avoid getting trampled. When the deer had gone, he said, "What the heck was that? I asked for a million dollars!"

"No, you asked for a million_ bucks_. Buck: noun. A male deer. Just be thankful that it's not mating season," Norm said smugly. "When it comes to genie wishes, you have to specific."

"Fine. I wish that Paulina was in love with me," Danny said.

_GONG!_ Immediately, a hideous geek girl rushed over and kissed his cheek.

Danny pushed her off and shouted, "Who the heck is this?"

"This is Paulina Sanchez of Pasadena, California. You never said which Paulina you wanted to love you," Norm laughed.

"That's it," Danny said, aggravated. "I'm going to use my last wish to get rid of you!"

Right after he said that, Norm went into a coughing fit, and made a blanket appear on his shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"It's just, I'm sick of having to go back into that cold, damp lamp. I just want to be free! To choose my own destiny!" Norm said. As he said this, sad violin music played. Danny noticed that he had made a string quartet appear.

Danny sighed. "Maybe I could, I don't know, use my last wish to free you?"

Norm perked up. "Really? Would you? Great!" He made a contract appear. "Just sign this contract, which states that your last wish is to free me, and no take backs."

Danny signed reluctantly, and said, "Norm, I wish you were free of your lamp!"

The lava lamp Danny was holding faded in color, and Norm grinned evilly.

"Yes! At last! I'm free! Oh, and by the way, I'm an evil genie!" Norm shouted. "And you, my idiot friend, just won the title of Moron of the Year! You never, and I mean never, want to release a genie from their lamp. When you do that, you give full power!"

The sky turned red, and wind began to blow. Danny panicked. "I take it back! Get back in your lamp!"

"Sorry, kid. No take backs!" Norm laughed. "Later, sucker!" He gonged away, leaving Danny in shock.

Of course, at that moment, Timmy came back with the ice cream. "Sorry I took so long. The line was killer." Timmy stopped. "Why are are you holding that lava lamp?"

"And why is the weather so ominous and scary?" Wanda asked.

"And why do you look as if you've made a horrible mistake?" Cosmo asked.

Danny just stood there, unsure of what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! First part done. This is going to to be a lengthy story. I might have to expand it to 3 parts. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Part 2! Hope ya'll enjoy! (I can afford to say "ya'll", cause I'm from the South.)**

* * *

><p>Danny twiddled his fingers. "Yeah, about that... I kinda released an evil genie named Norm from his lamp."<p>

Timmy dropped the ice cream. Then he and his fairies put their hands on their hips, and at the same time said, "OH-NO YOU DI'NT!"

"Well, I did," Danny said.

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Timmy shouted, then paused. "Oops, sorry. Force of habit. Danny, you idiot! Norm is a psychopath! Because of him, I've nearly lost Cosmo and Wanda on more than one occasion!"

"How is Norm here, anyway?" Wanda said. "Last time we saw him, Jorgen took his lamp to use as a urinal cake."

"Norm is back? Neat! I hope he brings me more string. String is nice!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Poof poof," Poof sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry! Norm manipulated me into releasing him. With the coughing and the violin quartet, he was really convincing," Danny explained.

"That's not important! What matters right now is that we find Norm before he causes some serious damage. To the Timmy Cave!" Timmy shouted.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, in the Timmy Cave, Wanda was tapping away at a computer while Timmy watched over her shoulder. Cosmo was talking to Danny.<p>

"Don't feel bad, Danny. I do stupid things all the time! Like when I turned Xanadu into Pittsburgh, made Pompeii warmer, and when I sunk Atlantis nine times!" Cosmo told him, trying to make him feel better.

Danny sighed. "Thanks for the pep-talk, Cosmo, but it's not really- wait, you sunk Atlantis_ nine_ times?"

Cosmo nodded, and Danny realized he had finally met someone even more of a moron than his father.

"Cosmo, Danny, get over here," Timmy said. They got over there, and Timmy began explaining. "So far, we've been able to track some of Norm's actions."

"He's taken control Las Vegas, bought the Miss Universe pageant, and has sent Mr. Crocker to Mars," Wanda said, pulling up photo with each thing.

"Mr. Crocker?" Danny asked. "Didn't we leave him in the Ghost Zone?"

"Not long after you left, we went and got him. Without Crocker, I would've gotten Ms. Doombringer as substitute, and that's an experience I really don't need to repeat," Timmy replied. "Now, our only problem is finding where he is now."

"Well, think about it," Danny suggested. "If you were an complete jerk of a genie, where would you go?"

Timmy thought about that, and said, "I wish we were in Canada!"

"Yay!" Cosmo cheered. "I love Canada!"

With that, the fairies waved their wands and the group poofed away.

* * *

><p>"You destroyed our card wand!" Jorgen shouted.<p>

"Lies!" Skulker fired back. "If anyone destroyed anything, it was you! You destroyed our new super weapon!" At the mention of that, the other fairies and ghosts began to argue.

Confused yet? Well, the fairies and the ghosts, clearly having a problem with each other, decided to hold a summit in Fairy World to discuss what happen. But at the moment, they were about to to rip out each other's jugulars.

"We've managed to keep peace with each other for centuries, but this is the last straw!" Jorgen shouted.

"I agree!" Skulker said. "I'm tired of having to put up with you bug-eyed-wand-carrying-shrill-voiced freaks!"

All of the fairies gasped, put their hands on their hips, and said, "OH-NO YOU DI'NT!"

"I've had it with you ghosts, too, always ruining things for us!" Jorgen yelled. "All peace is officially broken. This means WAR!"

"Fine by me!" Skulker shouted. "We'll come to battle in 24 hours. Be there, if you dare!"

From afar, the pixies were watching.

"Oh, I get it now," Sanderson said. "We did all these things to agitate the relationship between the fairies and the ghosts."

"Right, Sanderson. Now, all we have to do is wait. By the way, how do you think Norm's doing?" HP said.

Sanderson pulled up an image of the Canadian wilderness on his phone. "I don't know. Let's see."

* * *

><p><em>POOF!<em> Our heroes were now standing next to a sign that said, "Welcome to Canada, eh?"

Timmy crossed his arms. "Well, I think it's safe to say that Norm is here."

That was an understatement. The country was in mass chaos, with tornadoes, blizzards, raining chimpanzees, and other things.

"How did you know he was gonna be here?" Danny asked.

"I've fought Norm before, and I know that he has a personal vendetta against Canada," Timmy replied.

"Apparently, they've 'had it too good for too long'," Wanda added.

Danny sighed. "Okay. If there's going to be a fight. I'd better suit up. I'm going ghost!"

With a flash of light, he was in costume. Then, out of the blue, Cosmo shouted, "I'm going fairy!"

After a moment, when nothing happened, he said, "Dang it."

Timmy rolled his eyes, then shouted, "Hey Norm! Show yourself!"

_GONG!_ There floated Norm, sipping a soda and looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Hey, Turner! Long time no see. Too bad I'm not still imprisoned to the lamp. Then maybe you could finally wish for some normal teeth," he said.

"Forget Timmy's teeth!" Danny shouted. "You tricked me! You made look like some stupid rookie!"

"Well, duh! I'm _evil_. It's what I do," Norm replied.

"Hi Norm!" Cosmo shouted, just noticing that Norm was there. "Remember me? I'm Cosmo! Do you have more string?"

They ignored Cosmo.

"I wish that we had cool looking weaponry!" Timmy shouted.

The group was now endowed with cool-looking weaponry. Timmy stuck out a bazooka. "Prepare for defeat Norm!"

"You have to catch me first!" Norm shouted. Thus began a chase montage done to the tune of "Gimme the Wand."

Our heroes chased him through the Canadian wilderness.

Norm rows across a river in a rowboat, with the group not far behind.

The group boards a plane, then realizing Norm boarded a different one.

Then group are dressed in Scooby Doo attire, and are chasing Norm, who looks like a monster. They begin going through various doors in a hallway, popping out randomly in different costumes. Finally, they stopped. Norm was gone, and everyone else was dressed up as Carmen Miranda.

"Okay, I have no idea what just happened. But I do know that Norm got away," Danny sighed.

"Poof poof," Poof agreed.

"Timmy, I've fought genies before. Desiree is probably one of my strongest enemies. But Norm is your enemy. There has to be a way to capture or defeat him!" Danny asked.

Timmy rubbed his chin. "If memory serves, in order to defeat him, we have to out-jerk him. And there are three things that can hold a genie."

"Their own lamp," Wanda said.

"The charms of Barbara Eden," Cosmo added.

"And smoof stuff," Timmy finished.

"Smoof?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Timmy replied. "You've probably never heard of it. The _man_ doesn't want you to."

"No, I've heard of it. In fact, it's what my parents make all of their weapons out of!" Danny said. "Apparently, it holds ghosts just as well as genies."

"Really?" Wanda asked. "Wow, that's convenient."

"That gives me an idea. I think I have a plan we can use to defeat Norm," Timmy proclaimed.

"Wait!" Cosmo interrupted. "As long as we're dressed like this..."

The team paused, then proceeded to perform the tuiti-fruiti dance.

* * *

><p>Norm sat on a throne of storm clouds, happy that he managed to give Timmy and Danny the slip. Then the Fairly Oddparents theme began to play. Norm answered his phone.<p>

"Norm here."

_"Norm, how goes your mission?" _said the voice of HP.

"Great! Turner has no idea about your plans," Norm replied. "And his ghost friend was easy enough to fool. Who knew Turner kept so many morons in his company?"

Just then, an ecto-blast shot the phone right out of Norm's hand.

"I don't know about morons, but I do know that I take after my Mom's side of the gene pool," Danny said smugly.

Norm stared at where his phone had been. "Uncool, man! I still had minutes on that!"

_GONG! _Norm was now a muscular monster. "GET OVER HERE, YOU ECTO-FREAK!"

"You have to catch me first!" Danny replied, echoing what Norm had said earlier.

In rage, Norm began to fly after Danny. If he got too close, Danny would blast him with an ecto-blast or an ice beam. Basically, Norm just kept getting more and more aggravated.

Finally, Danny stopped in the middle of a field.

Norm closed in on him. "NO RUNNING NOW, GHOST CHILD."

Danny smirked. "Who's running?"

All of sudden, a giant metal box fell over Norm, sealing him up tight.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON? LET ME OUT! IT'S DARK! WHY CAN'T I ESCAPE?" Norm shouted in anger.

"Because, Norm, that box is made entirely out of smoof, kindly borrowed from Danny's parent's lab," Timmy replied, coming out from the bushes with his fairies.

"Wow, Norm. I bet you feel really stupid," Cosmo said, knocking on the box. "Maybe even more stupid than m- hey! I found string!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and then looked at Timmy. "So, what are we gonna do with him? Because I'm thinking of things along the line of 'wishing him into the center of a black hole.'"

Timmy shook his head. "I already have an idea. Norm! If you want out, you have to give Danny one free wish!"

"DROP DEAD, BEAVER-BOY!" was Norm's reply.

Timmy sighed. "I wish that the box was filled with saber tooth tigers with night vision."

Sounds of pain and anguish came from the box. Then Norm said, "OKAY, OKAY! I'LL GIVE HIM A WISH!"

_POOF!_ The box and tigers were gone, and Norm was back to his usual self.

Norm floated over to Danny. "So, what do you want? Money? Girls? World peace?"

Danny smiled and took out the lava lamp. "I wish that you were once again a prisoner of this lamp!"

Norm snapped in frustration. "Drat! I still hate being out-jerked"

Danny and Timmy gave him expectant looks.

"Oh, right." Norm was then forcibly sucked into the lamp.

While wishes were being made Timmy said, "I wish everything that Norm ruined didn't happen!"

Just like that, everything was normal. Danny put the lamp down, and he and Timmy high-fived.

"That was great, Timmy! We won! Nothing could ruin this moment!" Danny cheered.

_BOOM! _Jorgen grabbed Cosmo and Wanda.

"Cosmo! Wanda! You're need in Fairy World! We going to war!" he shouted. Then he boomed away.

They stood there in shock. Danny then said, "I jinxed it, didn't I?"

Timmy sighed. "Join the club. We've got jackets."*****

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 is a bit shorter. I haven't updated this awhile, so I posted what I had. (Hey, if you all have anything funny you think Cosmo should say, tell me! It's hard to come up with material for this guy!) Next: Timmy and Danny have a war to prevent! Plus, the return of a certain sarcastic ghost!<strong>

***I got this from Shrek 2.**


End file.
